Version History
v.1.9.3 Features: * (iOS only) AR mode: Augmented Reality has reached the Imperium! With this new feature, you will be able to use your iOS powered device to take a closer look at your gladiators and their battles. Enabled by the latest iOS version (iOS 11), the new AR mode will give you the chance to place your gladiator and their arena battles in a real-world setting. You will also be able to move around with your device, close in or pan out, and move on any direction you desire to really feel the excitement of the arena! Fixes: * Fixed an issue that caused some world map Challenges to always appear as a defeat, even when the player had actually won the match. * Fixed an issue that caused city level-up rewards to be lost if the last upgraded building was a Training Ground with a gladiator performing an upgrade. * Fixed the skillset of enemy gladiators in mission 92. * Fixed duplicate Map Chest in level 81. * Fixed the health bard being shown as entirely black while in the gladiator profile window. * Added icons for consumable object rewards in the weekly Event pop-up window. * (Android) Fixed a possible crash when starting a new game. * Fixed an issue that sometimes caused enemy gladiators to be improperly placed in the arena when playing some Challenges. v.1.9.0 Features: * New “Event offers”: Special limited time offers that will help you succeed during the weekend Events. * New World Map areas! 22 New campaign missions. * New traps that inflict status conditions like bleed, poison, etc. Fixes: * Fixed an issue with head animations on gladiators when they entered the arena. * Fixed falling chest sound not playing. * Fixed a bug that allowed automatic healing of gladiators when adding or removing them between rounds during Rounds Matches. * Fixed “Stone Feet” skill interaction with other skills that pushed (such as “Charge” or “Shockwave”). It should work fine now. Tweaks: * In 1.8.0 we introduced an unwanted difficulty increase in the bronze challenges. It should now be back to normal. * Added an icon to boss battles and round matches in campaign mission flags. * Reduced the Ticket cost for playing Hard and Epic PvP matches. * Now the health bar is showed instead of the name and power when fighters are added after the first round to the arena. * “Stone Feet” skill modified: It will now be active for several turns, instead of running out after several attacks. v.1.8.1 (hotfix) Fixes: * Fixed a critical error that affected the configuration of the Games of Glory defense team. * Fixed an error that caused an instance of Epic challenges not showing the correct gladiators. * Fixed experience and fame gain in multiplayer PvP. Tweaks: * Changes in consumable item rarities. * Several consumable items adjustments. * Reduced costs and times for healing gladiators in the Infirmary. v.1.8.0 Fixes: * Corrected the description for Mars Statues. * Fixed a block during the Forge tutorial that prevented its completion if there were Scrap items in the Armory. * Fixed internal rank & level of legendary items to avoid problems with the Forge. * Fixed a block related to the Games of Glory intro video. * The Merchant no longer displays “Level 1” (as it does not actually have a level). * Some missions that were grayed out after completing them will be playable again. * General localization fixes and corrections. * Several small bug fixes. Features: * Events - Different battle-stages that lead to an awesome reward! * New consumable items: Health potions, experience books, training boosts... * New buildings - “Storehouse”: Store and review your consumables here. * New game mode - “Rounds”: Battle against waves of enemies. * New progression menu, where you will see the incoming skill and visual evolution of your gladiators. * New message window, so we ca communicate directly with the players. * Added VIP subscription for Android devices. * World map missions now have a new window when tapped on. * Gladiators will now “jump” into the arena when selected before battle. * New sound files. Tweaks: * Added small delay when starting a match (so players will have a chance to use skills before the AI does). * Weapons and items now rotate to the right. * Chest rewards around the world map will now re spawn more often every day. * Added one extra gladiator slot at the initial stages of a game. * Changed gladiator experience progression. * Gladiators will NO LONGER recover 20% of their health when defeated during battle (they will remain unavailable for combat until fully healed). * Increased gold earnings for single player matches. * Increased gold earnings for multiplayer matches. * Improved matchmaking. v.1.7.3 Fixes: * Fixed bug that was causing a block during the loading window after a combat was finished. * Fixed a bug where the “Rate this App” window didn’t close after tapping the ‘No' button. * Minor text issues fixed. * Fixed an error that granted too many keys during the chest reward screen after a battle. * Fixed rare cases where the app crashed when matchmaking against a player with corrupted data. * Fixed a crash after leveling up an item in the Forge and exiting by tapping outside of the window. * Fixed a crash when returning from background in the middle of the initialization. * Fixed errors related with opening the shop during a tutorial. * When entering combat, gladiators are now sorted by power. * Now items are shown in the correct order in the equipment window. * Fixed unreadable text when using bold in some languages. v.1.7.2 * (iOS) Fixed graphic bug in older devices. * Improved text legibility. v.1.7.1 Features: * Android: Permissions are now requested when needed. * Android: Increased interface graphics quality. * Increased general performance. * Increased interface graphics quality in older devices. Fixes: * (iOS) Fixed crash when 'Record Play' was used multiplayer battles. * (Android) Fixed slow loading times in Armory/Forge. * (Android) Fixed crashing when Back Key was pressed during a loading screen. * Fixed items being shown as "Equipped" in the Forge item-selection window. * Fixed performance issues during combat. * Improved performance on iOS devices. * Fixed 'Contact Us' button not working in some iOS devices. * Fixed rare cases where the transition screen never ends. * Improved loading times. v.1.7 Features: * (iOS only) 3D Touch support: Use 3D Touch to activate the “Tactic View”, which will allow you to have a better understanding of the combat situation. * (iOS only) Replay kit: Share your battles with the world. * (iOS only) Become VIP: Subscribe and you will be able to build two buildings at the same time, as well as cutting healing times in half. * New “scrap” items, useful as materials for the Forge. * New presentation window when hiring gladiators. * Personalized offers: New offer system with special personalized chests. * Newly hired gladiators will always have one initial skill. * New silver weapons. Fixes: * Fixed rare cases where save games were lost, or games suffered a “rollback”. * Fixed game crashes when forging certain items. * Fix to reduce replay failure rate. * Fixed the item stat increase animation when forging. Tweaks: * Increased chances of finding rare items. * The challenge power system has been adjusted. * Epic challenge power is now better adjusted to player power. * High-power enemies are now more likely to receive an altered condition. * Improved gladiator textures. * City level adjustments. v.1.6 Features: * New building: The Merchant, where you can exchange tokens and get extraordinary chests with amazing rewards. * New Challenge system: “Hard” and “Epic” challenges added. Play Normal challenges to unlock the new difficulties for a chance to obtain challenge tokens, redeemable at the new Merchant building. * Multiplayer: You can now be matched against higher ranked players using the new Tickets. Playing multiplayer matches will grant you multiplayer tokens, that you can also redeem at the Merchant building. * New Transmutation Stone, needed for upgrading weapons in the Forge Fixes: * Fixed bug that prevented tasks (building, upgrading, etc) from completing. * Fixed gladiators not being able to equip bracers. * Fixed some instances where a gladiator’s power would decrease for no reason. * Fixed League of Heroes not showing the actual rank. * Fixed some gladiator skills not working properly. * Spear class now attacks enemies with 'Taunt Skill' active. * Fixed bug with city level not being shown correctly in the rankings window. * Improved stability when saving data. Tweaks: * The chances of getting every gladiator class when opening a statue have been rebalanced. * Improved matchmaking. The system now takes into account the power level your gladiators in order to look for opponents. * Fame and XP tweaks to allow fighting against higher level players. * Now there is a chance for enemy AI to use skills at the beginning of a combat. v.1.5 Features * New legendary weapons added. * New building: Forge. It allows you to upgrade your gear. * Improved item system * Replay system! Now you can watch the replay after being attacked and learn from enemy tactics. * Improved lighting in combats arenas Fixes * Overall combat stability has been increased when using skills. * Fixed problems with local notifications. * Revenge is working again. Tweaks * Weapons and Helmets balance. * Now skills with jump and attacks have a more deterministic behaviour, the gladiator will end looking at the selected enemy. * Bleed damage isn't affected by "Armor Increase" skill. * Reduced the cost of some buildings at higher levels * Increased chances of getting weapons rewards in chests. v.1.4.10 * 'Read Phone State' permission is no longer requested in Android devices. * Improved stability. * While in combat, the screen will not dim. * Support for incoming new multiplayer events. v.1.4.9 - Hotfix * Fixed problem in multichest that was causing resource rewards not being saved v.1.4.8 Fixes * Fixed rare issue when login in Facebook. * Fixed case where the 'Data Selection Window' was opened due to tasks being completed when returning from background. * Fixed problems with local notifications (Android). Tweaks * Increased performance. * Improved graphics in low-end devices. v.1.4.7 Features * Facebook integration. * Multidevice support. * Compatibility with Android devices. * New Damascus Steel Weapons. * Three new divisions Good 1, Good 2 and Good 3. Fixes * Fixed error when headquarter upgrade window was opened at maximum level. * Revenge is no longer consumed if the combat doesn't finish. * Fixed error where a window was showed informing that other device was playing with the same account. * SaveGame conflict window isn't showed when playing in a single device. * Fixed bug with pink statues when you got time reductions above 100%. * Fixed server bug that was causing a player could be attacked consecutively. Tweaks * Increase Stone and Iron quantities in multichest rewards. * Improved performance. * Improved server synchronisation to avoid data loss when recovering user accounts. v.1.4.6 Features * Support for multiple languages. Fixes * Fixed errors with unlocking fighters. * Fixed 'Quick Feet' skill error that was freezing the combat. * Fixed problem with pushes that was causing fighters to be pushed to the edge of the scenario. * Fixed bugs related to statue bonuses. * Fixed bug with Power in Challenges that was causing errors in 'Thrill Bar' and rewards. * Fixed bug that occurred when trees were removed from the city. * Fixed crash when the 'Quick Complete' button was pressed too quickly when completing buildings. * Fixed Residence build time bonus that wasn't being applied correctly. * Fixed a rare bug that was causing the game to crash when opened by a few users. * Fixed 'Find Next' bug in multiplayer combat that was causing a double charge of gold. * Improved overall stability. Tweaks * Area skills now select a better position when attacking. * Increased rewards for multiplayer matches. * Fighters will now attack a stunned enemy if he can't attack another. * Initial max life of fighters is now limited in combat. You need to heal gladiators in the infirmary in order to fight with them at maximum health. * Combat rewards (not rewards from chests) are now stored, if you don't have enough capacity in your city. * Increased chance of getting more exclusive gladiators when opening gladiator statues.